gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aidan Foley
Aidan Foley is a thirty-five-year-old ex-gear. He is a high-ranking member of McCarrick's Marauders, the so-called Stranded army, and serves as second-in-command of an outpost, Big Town. He has hazel eyes and thin light brown hair which is permanently hidden beneath a black ski cap. He lost his left arm to a shotgun shell, but he doesn't seem much hindered by it physically or emotionally. Background Aidan's mother was a hooker from Montevado. She gave him up for adoption after he was born, and he was bounced through foster homes in Ephyra for most of his life. Even at a young age, he was a pyromaniac, and his obsession prevented him from growing close to any one family. He even burned down one of his foster families' homes; no one was harmed but he was placed in a group home under constant watch afterward. At the age of seventeen, he joined the military to escape. The military taught Aidan to harness his love of fire and channel it into something useful. Though not a technical genius, he learned to make basic bombs and became an expert in frag grenades and flamethrowers. However, after E-day, Aidan deserted the COG army out of fear of the Locust. Ashamed of his cowardice, he discarded his armor and tags and lived among the Stranded, who ceremonially accepted him for rejecting his fellow gears. When Gabriel Sheridan visited Aidan's then-home, they became good friends. He quietly offered to help Gabe find Nell Rourke. Since then, he and Gabe have jokingly become "Heterosexual Life Partners". A few weeks later, Aidan was clipped in the left arm by a shotgun shell while he and Gabe were traveling to the next settlement. Gabe managed to put Aidan's arm in a makeshift tourniquet and get him to the settlement, where an amateur doctor amputated the wounded limb. Eventually, he and Gabe made their way towards Vradina, coming upon the Stranded town of Pithodi. There he and Gabe were recruited into the Marauders by Deacon McCarrick. Deacon refused to let Aidan's military training go to waste and broke him of his fear of the Locust. A few years later, Gabe heard reports of gunfire near Vradina. With Deacon's permission, he and Aidan traveled to Vradina, where Gabe was finally reunited with his childhood friend. Today For more on Aidan today, visit Reconnoiter at FanFiction.net. Trivia *His old squad was Iota squad. *Aidan copes with anything and everything through wacky humor and the occasional cigarette with Gabe. *Aidan has a buzz cut under his cap. *Aidan is in a relationship with Lottie because as he puts it, "she's hot and I'm horny." Despite this joke, he is completely devoted to her and would marry her if the time was more appropriate. *The concept of Aidan making thermite bombs did not actually come from him being a pyromaniac, but rather from the limited amount of information one can find about explosives. Screennameless knew a little bit about thermite, so she researched its uses and properties for a while before creating a final concept of the thermite bomb. *Aidan's theme song is "Schizophrenic Conversations" by Staind. **However, while creating Aidan's profile picture, Screennameless only listened to "Hotel California" by the Eagles on endless loop. Category:Reconnoiter Category:Characters